vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo Exxet
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Romeo Exxet Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 32 years old Classification: Supreme High Inquisitor of the Church of Abel Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Possesses Style 125, Intimidate 70, Leadership 240 and Persuasion 120), Light Affinity (Minor and middle light elementals consider him their superior), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 100 and Search 100), Flight, Damage Boost (Cause more damage to being of Natura+ and Gnosis superior than 10 and 20 respectively), Extrasensory Perception (Can see supernatural beings and magic. Can see and harm Noth, beings who lack even a concept in the structure of reality), Telekinesis, Information Analysis (Possesses Magic Appraisal 180), Supernatural Luck, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty. Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate and status effect, and avoid commiting mistakes. This ability can be used 6 times. Can reroll once per battle), Ki Manipulation including Detection (Ki Detection +160), Flight, Telekinesis, Aura and Non-Physical Interaction; Negation (Negates the resistances and damage reduction abilities of those with lower Gnosis, as well as bypass their invulnerability. Can permanently kill those with Gnosis 35, as well as the Al-Djinn), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping (Magic manipulates the essence or soul of existence to produce desired effects on reality), Light Manipulation, Detection, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception Teleportation, Blessed (Michael and Anzrael's gifts grant the following powers: Exorcism, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Summoning (Alius or Elhaym), Justice Sense, Aura (Any maleficent/evil being suffer constant damage), Immunity to status inducement from evil beings, Damage Boost (Double damage against evil beings) and Statistics Amplification) |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Can keep up with characters like Legion Ramses and sealed Ergo Mundus and his Bearer), higher against dark based creatures and creatures with elevated Gnosis. Speed: Peak Human movement speed (11.66 m/s) and Subsonic+ flight speed (16.66 m/s) with at most Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Slightly faster than an Arias Vayu) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift up to 590 kilograms) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee with weapons, varies from a couple of meters to one hundred kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Jared Apocrytus, one of the eleven Lawgivers, whose powers are: *'Quality:' Its elevated quality (+20) increase not only the attack ability of the user but also the magic and psyquic projection *'Holy Weapon:' Aside from being capable to damage energy and defend against intangible attacks, the Lawgiver is considered both a holy and light weapon, causing double damage to anyone weak against any of the two *'Stigmata:' Damage caused by the Lawgiver to supernatural creatures do not heal normally (unless the creature possesses Gnosis 35 or higher) *'Enviromental Control:' While Jared is sheathed, the user can control nearly everything in a radius of 50 m, being capable to use any of the following powers: **'Telekinesis:' The user is capable to control any object whose weight do not exceed 25 kg **'Luminosity:' Allows the user to decrease or increase the enviroment light, but without completely creates or disappears it **'Enviromental Immunity:' If the bearer wishes, he can be unaffected by the weather effects such rain **'Impact:' Jared is capable to launch an shock projectile, invisible to anyone unable to see magic or without enhanced senses *'Use with Mundus:' Jared increase the base damage of the Ars Magnus Mundus as well as its versatility *'Power Amplification:' Jared increase the both magic and ki accumulations *'Godslayer:' Any damage caused by Jared to creatures between Gnosis 25 and 30 is highly amplificated. The damage is massively amplificated against creatures of Gnosis 35 or higher *'Divine Nullifier:' The bearer of Jared is immune to powers from creatures between Gnosis 25 and 40 Intelligence: Extremely high, natural-born leader, training since he was a child surpasses his masters in any aspect at the age of 15 years old. Possesses great knowledge in magic and occultism Weaknesses: Delusions of grandeur, he thought that releasing Baal, The Gate of Hell in order to bring peace was a great idea Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mundus: Control of the Surroundings:' It allows the user to control any object in a radius of 10 meters without the need of moving *'The Chosen of the Light:' Romeo born under the prophecy that he is the savior of mankind, having abilities that no other mortal could have: **'Luminic Nature:' Any light elemental being that is bounded to the Soul Flow consider Romeo has a superior to them, with no other choice than follow his orders **'Godslayer:' Romeo's attack cause more damage to creatures of divine nature **'Seraphin Wings:' Romeo can summon a pair of light wings at will **'Synchrony with Mikael and Azrael:' Alike most mortals, Romeo is synchronized with two Beryl. Mikael gave the powers of Hope Inducement, Healing (Can instantly heal any disease, including supernatural ones. Can instantly cure any ally from an agonizing state), Enhanced Resistance to animic effects, Exorcism (Can banish any evil creature from the material plane, and cure any one from the powers caused by said creature), Aura (Any ally in a radius of 40 m from Romeo increase its animic resistances), Miracle Performing (Can perform any minor miracle made by Abel Christ or any other Saint), Negation of any status effect (If the effect is of supernatural nature, it do not heal instantly but Romeo can resist one more time to it), Statistics Amplification (Only when performing an action that involve saving a life), Summoning (Elhaym or Alius, only one per month); meanwhile Azreal grants him with the powers of Leadership, Composture, Justice Sense, Aura (Any dark- or evil-based creature in a radius of 40 m from Romeo suffer from constant damage), Invulnerability to Status Effect Inducement of certain level, Damage Boost (Only against dark- or evil-based creatures) and Statistics Amplification (Only when combating a dark or evil creature or peforming a justice action) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2